24 chapters
by Joyce3
Summary: It only takes 24 hours to love him...but she needs more. A lot more... TonyKate. Added chapter five.
1. 24 hours

Author: Joyce

Title: 24 hours

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, go figure.

Note: I recently started watching NCIS and appreciating Tony's character. I thought it was a challenge to see if I could write him so this is the result. I've only seen the first two seasons of the show and therefore I'm not familiar with Ziva yet. I also happen the like the character of Kate, she's strong and fun to have around Tony. Therefore this story is Tony/Kate and it takes place a couple of weeks after Kate joins NCIS. I hope everyone enjoys my first steps into this new world. And also, please let me know what you think. Good or bad.

**24 hours**

With a big grin on his face Tony DiNozzo looked around the hotel room he was in. "Sweet..." he whispered to himself before he turned back to his companion in the room, who had a frown on her face.

"He expects us to stay here for the next 24 hours?" she asked him and he just nodded, waggling his eyebrows towards the bed.

"Gibbs!!!!" Kate Todd yelled, knowing very well that he couldn't hear her. "You can't do this to me!!!"she paused for a moment, "Ass..." she then muttered.

Tony pretended to be in shock. "Tssss, Kate, such language for a girl with Catholic values. And you're lucky that Gibbs decided not to bug us, he would have stormed into the room after hearing that. You have some nerve." She just grumbled something he couldn't make out before disappearing in the bathroom. "Set up the gear, DiNozzo," she ordered from inside.

"Need me to scrub your back?" he yelled while he did what she asked. "No!!!" was her answer and he grinned some more. "I'm gonna love the coming 24 hours..." he mumbled.

In the bathroom Kate splashed some cold water on her face, trying to suppress her irritation. It didn't help much though since the object of her irritation was singing a happy tune just a couple of feet away from her. "How can one man be so damn annoying?" she asked her reflection before she sighed. "I'm gonna hate the coming 24 hours..."

Two hours later...

"Man, this couple is boring," Tony sighed, seeing how their prime suspect was eating some pizza while watching a soap opera on tv, meanwhile his girlfriend was sitting next to him. She was chewing some bubble gum and didn't appear to be interested by the TV at all.

"Why does Gibbs think that these people murdered a marine?" the NCIS-agent asked Kate. She didn't bother to reply since she was busy dialing a familiar number on her phone.

"Hey Abs," she said with a smile once the lab tech picked up. "Can you see the feed we set up for you?"

"It couldn't be more visible or boring," came the bright reply. "How are you holding up?"

Kate glanced at Tony. "As well as can be expected," she muttered and she heard the younger woman on the phone laugh. "Brighten up, Kate. You're out on a stakeout and watching a boring couple across the street. Tony can not be the worst thing in that scenario."

She watched as the subject of their conversation stuffed some Chinese food in his mouth while smiling at her once he noticed her looking. "Nope, he's just the most disgusting thing," she told Abby before she hung up, turning to him. "Could you try to eat with your mouth closed?"

Tony pouted. "But that takes all the fun out of eating!" he exclaimed. He sighed and turned back to his binocular. "Whoa..." he then yelled, the Chinese food forgotten.

"What?" Kate asked him before she saw what their suspects were doing. " Oh man, that's gross," she said, turning away from the view before her eyes. "Cool!" Tony just said, "Very cool..."

"DiNozzo!" she almost yelled while she gave him a little hit on the back of his head. "You can't watch these two have sex. That is not part of the assignment."

"Says who?" he replied, rubbing the spot where she had hit him but not taking his eyes of the couple. "Gibbs told me to never let the suspects out of my site so I'm just doing my job. Thoroughly"

"You're a pervert," she announced. "I am not!" was his answer. "Man, the girlfriend is very bendy..." he then concluded. Kate rolled her eyes and hit him on the back of his head one last time before she made her way into the bathroom again.

"You can't hide in there all night!" she heard Tony yell. But his attention for her was short lived. "Oh man...when this investigation is over and we nail her boyfriend for murder I so want to nail her..."

She shook her head and decided to block him out, looking at her reflection in the mirror once again. "Only 22 hours to go," she tried to cheer herself up. "You can do this, Kate."

Six hours later...

Kate was dozing off, even if she was trying to fight her sleep. Next to her Tony sighed and stretched out his legs. "Don't you wish they were having sex now?" he grumbled and she was startled by his voice breaking the silence. "No," she responded and he got up and walked around the room for a while.

"What are you doing?" she asked him while keeping an eye on their suspects, who were sleeping peacefully. "Stretchting," he stated the obvious, "my legs are cramping up from sitting around on the floor or the bed while watching those people sleep. I want to sleep too, Kate!"

She had to laugh when she saw the pout he had on his face. "Only sixteen more hours to go," she tried to cheer him up and he just shook his head. "I bet you that Gibbs is sleeping as we speak," he whined, "curled up in his bed while we sit here and do his dirty work."

"The man is our boss, Tony. He is allowed to have more privileges."

The tall man just snorted and continued his walk around the room. "And we are allowed to sleep, stakeouts that last 24 hours are mad I tell ye. Mad!"

"We could take turns sleeping?" she suggested and he stopped pacing, a bright smile on his face. "Finally," he almost cheered, "you are showing some sense. Way to go, girl."

He walked to the bed with new energy when she stopped him. "I'm taking the first turn," she said with the sweetest smile that she could muster on her face. Climbing into the bed she closed her eyes happily. "Wake me up in four hours," she ordered him and Tony watched her with narrowed eyes before a grin broke out on his face.

"Sneeky, Todd," he mumbled, "very sneeky..." He resumed his position on the floor, seeing that the suspects were still sleeping and when he looked back at his now sleeping partner he had the same grin on his face. "You're some challenge, Todd," we whispered before he looked at his watch and shook his head. "Only sixteen more hours to go..."

Four hours later...

Wake up, Kate!!!!" Tony screamed at the top of his lungs and she woke up with a start, seeing the laughing face of her partner right in front of her. "Your four hours are up,"he informed her with an innocent face and she had to restrain herself from slapping him. "I hate you," she told him and he just shrugged while he pulled her out of bed and hopped in himself.

"They just woke up and the girlfriend is making breakfast in the kitchen while the guy is taking a shower. Enjoy watching the vibrant couple."

Kate yawned and looked across the street to see that Tony was right. She then narrowed her eyes and looked at her partner. "I'll get you for this, DiNozzo," she promised him but he was already sleeping. Frowning she looked at him somewhat longer. "Who knew you would actually look cute while sleeping?" she mumbled before she quickly turned around. "You need a break, Kate," she told herself. "You're going mental, talking to yourself, thinking Tony is cute. None of this is good." She looked at her watch. "Only twelve more hours to go..."

Two hours later...

Tony was peacefully sleeping Kate thought and still she felt no guilt over what she was about to do. With a slap her hand ended up on the back of his head and he was awake immediately. "Ouch," he said, sitting up and rubbing the spot where she had hit him. "Are you insane, woman?"

She smirked a little and then pointed to the window. "They have company," she informed him and that got his attention. "Finally, some action," he said brightly, all thoughts of pain and sleep suddenly forgotten.

Standing up he walked towards the window. "No way," he exclaimed and she just nodded. "His wife is in on it?"

"It seems so," Kate confirmed while watching Pamela, the wife of the murdered marine, enter the apartment. Both were silent for a while, all their concentration on the case they were working. "I can't believe this," Tony then muttered. "She's paying her! It's not him, it's her...She's the hit man... eh...woman... Pamela hired to kill her husband. Damn."

She was equally surprised, although she doubted if her boss would be in shock too. Both had assumed that the man was their prime suspect and Gibbs had done nothing to change that but she knew...He had known it and wanted to see how long it would take for them to figure it out too.

"It looks like we're nailing her for murder," she then grinned, "but maybe you want to nail her boyfriend instead, he is available now and he was pretty bendy too." He just grumbled something and she grinned some more while she grabbed her cell. "Gibbs," she said once she had dialed the number. "The wife just showed up to pay the murderer, we got them both. Can we move in now?"

"No need," was the reply and both watched in shock as the door of the apartment they were watching was kicked in with force and their boss came in. Armed and dangerous. "How the hell did he get here this fast?" Tony said with wonder and she just shook her head before turning around and starting to gather their gear while her partner was still watching the arrest taking place in front of his eyes. "He must have hid in the elevator or something," he then concluded and Kate smiled at the boyish look of admiration in his eyes.

"Let's just go, Tony," she ordered him and that got him out of his trance. "We're done!" he said with a bright smile. "We can go home, get some sleep, take a shower. I for one want to see Stakeout when I get home and pretend that you are Emilio Estevez while I am..."

He was interrupted by his cell ringing. "DiNozzo," his boss almost screamed, "get your ass to our headquarters and fill in a report with Kate. Then you can go home, not right now." Tony frowned after hanging up, looking around the hotel room suspiciously but seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Why does he always know what I'm thinking? Did he place a bug here anyway?"

Kate laughed. "You're just that predictable, DiNozzo. Now move that butt of yours, we have a report to write."

Two hours later...

"Sleep, freedom, a shower..." Tony said with a sigh. "I'm gonna have it all."

He pressed on the button of the elevator while Kate rolled her eyes next to him. "You know," he carried on, "I thought our stakeout was great fun, didn't you?"

"Yeah, a blast was had by all," she responded sarcastically and he gave her his best smile.

"You were just lucky," he said with a touch of arrogance. "It only takes 24 hours to love me..."

With a wink he entered the elevator, waving at her before the doors closed and he was gone. She shook her head and angrily pushed on the button of the elevator again. That smile had caught her off guard she thought. Tony never got to her like that. Thinking back on the last 16 hours she suddenly smiled before there was a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh man," she whispered to herself, "He could be right...8 more hours and he would have been loveable..."

Tbc...


	2. The real me

Author: Joyce 

Title: The real me

Disclaimer: Tony and Kate are not mine. Sadly...

Note: Thanks for all the kind reviews, they inspired me to continue this story so I hope you keep them all coming. This takes place two months after the first chapter.

The real me

Kate was enjoying the silence, she was humming happily while typing her rapport and waving at the last person leaving the building. She figured Gibbs must have been proud since she even outlasted him today. Her boss had said goodbye to her moments before and she had been surprised to see that he actually looked tired. Maybe he was human after all. The silence was interrupted by the sounds of the lift door opening and someone whistling a sad tune. She refused to look up, already knowing who it was and strangely excited by the knowledge. So Kate kept on typing, even when Anthony DiNozzo leaned over her to read her rapport and whisper in her ear.

"All work and no play makes Kate a dull girl," he told her with a weird smile and a wink and she was glad when he put some distance between them, considering that it was better for her nerves.

"Really?" she told him with a straight face that revealed none of her inner turmoil. "So what brings you to work then, couldn't find anyone to play with?"

He snorted at the suggestion and rolled his eyes. "I still had some work to do," was all he said to her before he turned on his computer and started to type frantically.

"I thought you didn't like typing?" she asked him while raising her eyebrows but he didn't seem to hear her and she studied him for a moment, noticing a tense look on his face that couldn't recall seeing before and decided to let him be for a while.

Half an hour later Kate's rapport was done but she made no move to get up, typing up a list of groceries she still needed so she looked busy while she studied him.

"What is up, Tony?" she finally asked him and it took a while for him to answer her. "This is just a bad day, that's all," was the information he was willing to share and somehow he sounded hurt and nothing like the man she thought she knew.

"Oh," she replied, realizing how dumb that sounded but she couldn't think of anything else to say to him and the silence continued until he broke it.

"Do you think I'm a irresponsible, self centered ladies man?" he wanted to know while he looked at her expectantly and she hesitated. "That is part of you, yes," was her answer and he nodded. "Fair enough," he mumbled before he started typing again, something that was beginning to drive her crazy. Standing up she walked over to his desk, hovering over him.

"Talk to me, Tony," she urged him on, "please," she then added in a softer tone and that seemed to work because he looked at her then and smiled a little.

"I never thought I would end up here," he started while he gestured around him. "I grew up with money, lots of it and it was going to be mine one day so I lived like I wanted to live. I did some pretty stupid things too but I always knew that it would turn out to be ok."

"Because of your money?" Kate needed to know and he shook his head. "No," he said, "I just thought he knew...I always thought he knew but I guess...he saw what everyone else sees too. I was fooling myself."

She blinked and instinctively reached out for his hand, giving a comforting squeeze before she released him. "You lost me here," she admitted. "What are you talking about?"

"My dad," Tony told her simply. "Five years ago he told me he was giving up on me, he cut me out of his life and made sure I would never see a penny of the fortune he made. He said I wasn't worth the golden spoon life had given to me and would always stay self centered and incapable of caring about anything or anyone."

"That's pretty harsh," Kate thought out loud and he shook his head a little. "He was right," he mumbled before he looked at his computer and laughed "But still I try to prove him wrong, every year I go to work and do what I hate most. I type my reports, take responsibility. Try to show that I'm not what everyone thinks I am."

"That's..." she paused before continuing, "a little weird but a good effort."

"It's to little, to late," Tony said with a sigh and he forced her to look at him. "You've known me for six months and even you think I'm all about the ladies and well... me. My dad was spot on with his description of me."

"No," Kate said strongly, "He was partly right. Yes, I would label you self centered, sometimes irresponsible and a ladies man but that would never be the first thing on my list when thinking of you."

He smiled before he narrowed his eyes. "Ok," he said with an exaggerated sigh, "Go ahead... shoot me when I'm down, what character flaws do I have that are even worse then the ones my dad mentioned?"

She laughed and shook her head. "None," she told him honestly, "You may be a little annoying but you're a damn good agent and that would always be the first thing I would tell anyone about you. You do care, Tony. You care about this job, about us. If your dad took the time to see you, really see you, then he would see that he was wrong. You're not perfect but you're a good man."

Standing up she gave him one last smile, leaving him to ponder her words. While she grabbed her jacket she heard him typing again but the sound stopped when she waited for the elevator and Kate heard his footsteps approaching her. "Thanks," he said behind her and when she turned around all the usual toughness was gone and he was just Tony.

"You're welcome," he replied and he startled her when he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You didn't try to grab my butt..." she said, more then a little confused and he shrugged. "I'll get to that tomorrow if you really want me to."

The comment was accompanied by his usual smirk and she smirked in return. "My butt is not for you to grab, DiNozzo," she played along and he winked and turned around. "Oh, but some day it will be," he promised her and she let the comment slide.

"Don't type to much," she almost ordered him. "You've turned out better then he ever gave you credit for. Remember that."

He just nodded while walking back. "I'm glad you were here tonight, Kate," he admitted to her and he waved at her before he started typing again.

"Me too," she whispered when the doors of the elevator closed. "And God help me, I think I love the real Tony..."

* * *

Tbc... 


	3. Dancing Queen

Title: Dancing Queen

Author: Joyce

Disclaimer: Nope, they are still not mine.

Note: This takes place a couple of weeks after the last chapter. It's a short chapter but this scenario kept bugging me until I had to write it and add it as the third chapter. The fourth chapter will be longer and I'm writing that as we speak. Enjoy!

Dancing Queen

Kate Todd looked down at her outfit with a sigh, the skirt was way to short she thought. Not to mention the fact that she was showing her cleavage in a way that would have made her mother blush.

"Stop sighing, Kate" the voice of Gibbs ordered in her ear. "I never thought I'd say this," he continued, "But for once...act like Tony!"

She glanced at her partner next to her who was dressed in a tight black shirt with black leather pants to match and was looking around the club with a big smile on his face. Clearly enjoying himself.

"Let's groove, Kate!" he yelled in her ear and he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the crowd, stopping in the middle of the dance floor and pulling her towards him.

"Whoa!" she yelled, "what are you doing?"

"Dancing!" he replied while his hand snug around her waist and she froze. "Let go of me," she grumbled in his ear and he just gave her a lazy smile and started swaying to the music.

"Kate!" the voice of her boss said in her ear piece again. "You're supposed to fit in, look like an party animal...Dance."

With a frown she complied, trying very hard not to notice that Tony's hips were almost glued to hers while he spun her around the dance floor. She had to admit that he had some good moves though and after a couple of minutes she started to relax, actually moving along with him and smiling up at him.

"It's a good thing you don't do that often," he whispered in her ear, "You're pretty when you smile."

"Tony!" Gibbs now yelled in his ear, "Work! Don't hit on your partner but work. Scan the crowd."

Tony pulled back somewhat, much to Kate's relief and started to look around the room. "There," he told Kate and she followed his lead while he danced towards their suspects. Eventually they were dancing next to the couple and the man gave Kate a wink while the woman gave Tony an appreciative smile. He smiled back and so did Kate.

"You guys looking for some fun?" the man asked them and Tony nodded, leaning down and kissing his partner lightly on the lips. "Always... Right, honey?" he asked her and Kate frowned and tried to remember why she was here.

"We love fun," she said in a husky voice and she wasn't sure if she was playing her part or just affected by his short kiss. The man nodded and motioned for them to follow him, taking them to a private area in the back of the club. "What kind of fun do you want to have?" he then asked Kate and she run her hand along Tony's chest. "The kind that can last all night," she replied and she saw her partner blink but he quickly regained his composure.

"I have what you guys need," the woman told them confidently, showing Tony a large amount of drugs. "The best XTC in town, you want it?"

"We want it," he replied. "What does it cost?"

Ten minutes later the couple was arrested while Tony read them their rights. "Really," he then added. "A marine selling XTC in his free time? That's sad. Just sad."

"DiNozzo!"the voice in his ear yelled again. "Bring them in and stop babbling!"

An hour later Kate was glad to be back in her own clothes, she felt like herself again. Walking to her desk she looked over at Tony. "Don't you want to change?" she then asked him and he looked up from his report while shaking his head.

"I never get to wear this to work, no way am I taking this off." He paused for effect. "Unless you ask me of course. For you I might take off my clothes."

She shook her head and turned around, trying very hard to hide her blush and finding it oddly disturbing that he was still wearing those damn clothes. The next hours were spend in silence with them wrapping up the case and saying goodbye to co-workers until they were the only ones left. Tony yawned and stretched before he stood up. "Time to call it a day," he announced. "I'm going home."

Kate just nodded, refusing to look up even when he was lingering above her desk. "Was the kiss too much?" he then questioned, serious for once. "Because if it was...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or...I get carried away sometimes. You know that."

She sighed before she shook her head. "I can handle a little kiss, Tony. Even from you."

He winked now, sensing his chance to tease her. "Oh come on, that was the highlight of your day...No wait... The highlight of your year and you know it."

She played along, smirking a little. "I've had better," she said and he pretended to be in shock but his smile was still there.

"Sure you have," he agreed. "Maybe while you were dreaming... but awake, never."

She stood up now, her hands on her hips and an angry scowl on her face. "Get over yourself."

Tony backed up, his hands in the air for defense. "Easy, dancing queen. I was just teasing you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Dancing queen?" He just nodded and made his way to the elevator. "Yep, you were my dancing queen tonight, soft and sweet and having fun for once. You had fun, Kate. Even if you try to convince yourself that you didn't."

"Did you steal some of that XTC?" she asked him and he laughed. "Funny, very funny. You're cute while you're in denial."

"I'm not in denial!" she shouted and he stepped into the elevator. "Very cute," he added before he gave her his patented Tony smile again. "Goodnight, my little dancing queen."

She watched as the doors of the elevator closed and then she sat back down and buried her head in her hands.

"I'm screwed," she mumbled. "And I blame those damn leather pants for it..."

tbc...


	4. Dinner Date

Title: 24 Chapters

Author: Joyce

Disclaimer: Tony and Kate are not mine. Pity.

Note: It's been a while since I updated this but Tony and Kate started speaking to me again so here is chapter four. Enjoy!

Dinner Date

Kate Todd managed a weak smile while pretending to listen to the guy sitting across from her. She finally had a night off she mused and this was her first date in months. It was just to bad that Mike was as good looking as he was boring. She had found him very handsome when she had first spotted him in her gym but right now she just wanted him to keep his mouth shut and go home to take a hot bad, alone. Taking a sip from her drink she nodded once and Mike chatted on while she scanned the room. And then she saw him, with a gorgeous blonde by his side.

"Why?" she whispered to herself. "Why does God hate me this much?"

The soft whispers got Mike's attention and he stopped his story, giving her a look. "Is something wrong?" he inquired, not looking particulary interested. "No," she said, giving him a big smile this time and hoping that Tony, of course it was him, wouldn't spot her. "All is fine, please carry on with your story."

"Ok," Mike said, more then happy to oblige. "Like I was saying, at 12.05 I was getting a cup of coffee when I tripped over..."

She didn't even bother to listen, instead she focused on the way Tony was flirting while the blonde was smiling up at him. Even going as far as batting her eyelashes. She rolled her eyes in response and Mike noticed.

"Are you listening?" he asked her and she blinked, focusing her attention back to the man in front of her. "What?"

"You know what," he replied, clearly annoyed. "This isn't working. I'm trying here but to be perfectly honest with you...You're quite boring."

"I'm boring?" Kate asked, forgetting about Tony for a minute and getting more agitated as she spoke. "When did you decide that? During those long awful stories you kept telling or after?"

"I'm leaving," Mike hissed, obviously not pleased with her attacking his wonderful way of storytelling.

"Please do," she snorted, waving him goodbye. "And enjoy the lack of sex tonight."

Once her date was gone she motioned for the waiter, paying her bill and wondering how she was getting out of here. "I can't let him spot me," she mumbled. She looked at the door, calculating her chances of getting there without him seeing her and then she glanced at his table. To see him looking straight at her, smiling and waving while winking at her. "Katie!" he even yelled and she blushed in embarrassment.

"To late for that, Todd," she told herself while Tony was motioning for her to come join them. Groaning inwardly she made her way to his table, looking as dignified as she could muster.

"Out with your friends, Kate?" he asked once she approached them and she narrowed her eyes.

"Out with your bimbo, Tony?" she replied with venom and he laughed. "Nice," he decided. "Very nice."

The blonde looked at the both of them for a couple of seconds before it hit her. "Hey!" she said and Kate suppressed a grin. "And she's smart too... Score! This one's a keeper."

She turned on her heels, ready to call it a night since she simply did not have the energy for another round of bickering with Tony. Not on a rare free night and not while he was getting to her like he had been lately.

"Sit, Kate," the voice behind her said gently. "Have a drink with us, relax for a while."

She turned around, searching for a alternative motive but she found none. He was looking at her expectantly and smiling warmly. Sighing she sat down, cursing that smile since it always did her in. She turned to his date.

"I'm Kate," she explained. "But I guess you already got that."

The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "I'm Candy," she responded in a bright tone and Kate had to choke down her laughter. "That's a pretty name," she just said but she felt Tony's eyes on her and couldn't resist to grin at him. "Her name's Candy," she said again. " That's such a pretty name, Tony. Candy. Can-dy," she drawled before she grinned one more time. "Candy!" she finally concluded. "That figures."

The blonde just smiled, clueless. "That's my name!"

"Right," Tony interrupted, hoping that he could keep his date from talking to much since her name did match her intelligence. "Want a drink?" Both the ladies nodded and he motioned to the waiter to order.

Two hours later, and a whole lot of drinks, Kate and Tony were shaking with laughter. "And then Gibbs stood behind you," she managed to choke out, "and you were showing Abby your so called perfect butt."

"Hey," he defended himself, "the man is like a super hero, you never hear him approaching."

Kate just laughed some more. "The look on his face was priceless, he wanted to kick your butt right then and there. Naked or not."

Tony just shook his head, trying to erase that memory when he looked at his watch. "How long has Candy been in the ladies room?"

She had some trouble thinking about it. "Ehm...half an hour? You think she passed out?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "No!," he exclaimed, "she must have split, she dumped me! I never get dumped!"

Kate contemplated the thought of him getting dumped for a second and then broke out laughing again. "Tony got dumped," she said in a singsong voice and he leaned over and looked right in her eyes.

"So did you, missy. Don't think that I didn't see your date running away from you as fast as he could. You got dumped too!" He paused for a moment, "Dumped!" he then added.

Kate nodded, "We're a sad bunch," she concluded. Suddenly looking at her drink in misery.

"No, we're not," he denied. "We rock, they just suck."

She pondered that for a moment and then a smile broke out on her face. "They do suck."

They sat in silence for a while, both in their own world. "Want to share a cab ride home?" Tony eventually asked and she stood up. "That's a sensible idea."

Fifteen minutes later Kate was trying to keep her eyes open while sitting in the cab. Eventually she just gave up and rested her head on Tony's shoulder, sound asleep.

"You guys are a cute couple," the taxi driver commented and Tony shook his head. "We not a couple," was his only response and he spend the rest of the drive watching her sleep.

When they got to her place he woke her up gently. "This is your stop," he whispered and she responded with a big smile, not hesitant for once. "Thanks, Tony," she mumbled, struggling to get out and he helped her. Walking her to her door while the driver waited. "You gonna be ok?" he asked once they reached her house and she nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He bent down and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Sweet dreams, Kate," he whispered.

Back in the cab the taxi driver looked back at the younger man sitting in his car. "Are you sure you guys are not a couple?"

Tony frowned, "Yes," he said again as the car pulled up and he looked at her house one last time, trying to get that smile she had given him out of his mind.

"Why not?" the man asked him and it took a long while for Tony to answer.

"I don't know..." he finally said, surprise written all over his features. "I really don't know."

* * *

Tbc... 


	5. Denial

Author: Joyce 

Title: 24 chapters

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

Note: This chapter takes place the morning after the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this. Happy holidays everyone! And please let me know what you think.

Denial

Tony took a deep breath while standing in the elevator. The night before still haunted him and he wished he could get her out of his head. They were not a couple...they would never be a couple. He worked with her, she was his partner and that was it. Basta.

Glad with himself he walked out of the elevator, a happy grin in place.

"Morning, Tony," Kate greeted him and his grin vanished when he saw that she still looked beautiful to him today. Damn it, she still looked beautiful.

"Morning," he mumbled, walking over to his desk and looking over at Gibbs. Hoping to see a impatient look there that would indicate they had a new case. Nothing, Gibbs just sat there and looked irritated while trying to do his administration.

"Probie!" he hissed to his young co-worker. "Do we have a new case?"

Tim looked up from his desk with a frown, not getting why Tony was speaking to him when he had two other people in the room that he could talk too. "No," he replied a bit uncertain, waiting for DiNozzo to say something nasty but he just nodded, even smiling a bit.

"What?" Tony asked when he noticed that the newbie kept staring at him. "You seem...happy today," Tim concluded and from the corner of his eye he saw Kate look up, obviously interested in the reason of his happiness.

"I am not!" he screamed, to fast and definitely to loud. Kate and Tim were looking at him with raised eyebrows while Gibbs sighed. "Could you keep it down, DiNozzo!" he then warned him. Tony decided that enough was enough and stood up. "I need to get some stuff to Abby," he said before he rushed out of the room and his co-workers were left behind with a confused expression on their face. "What is up with him?" Tim said to no one in particular and he was surprised when Kate laughed. Nervously.

"You never know with him," she said brightly, averting his eyes and getting up too. "Need some coffee," she mumbled before she rushed out of the room too.

The young man was left with his boss, who hadn't even looked up from his computer screen after reprimanding Tony. "I work with crazy people..." Tim then mumbled and unseen to him Gibbs just smiled.

Kate walked into the copy room,hoping that the room was empty so she could come to her senses. She was being crazy she knew. Last night was just a coincidence. She was at a restaurant, he was at a restaurant...They both got dumped and then had a good time together. Nothing special had happened. He was her partner, nothing more. There was no reason to get all flustered whenever she saw him. Relieved by the fact that she was still sane she turned around, ready to leave the room and get back to work when the door was opened with force and Tony came in. Mumbling basta to himself. He froze when he spotted her there.

"Kate," he finally said.

"Tony," was her reply.

The both stopped talking, finding the copy machine very interesting all of a sudden.

"Yeah well," he started..."I was just...eh...coming in here to...eh well..."

"Make copies?" she offered and he smiled. "Right, make copies!"

"Off what?" she questioned. "You don't seem to have anything with you."

"Ehm yeah..." Tony agreed. "You could say that but I...I just..." He paused again, looking at her closely. "What are you doing in here?" he then wanted to know.

"I needed to make copies too," she said with a big smile, not about to let him know that she needed some time for herself because he made her feel all kinds of things that she didn't want to feel.

"Off what?" he asked her in return and she cursed the fact that she had walked into the copy room without a piece of paper on her.

"Ehm...I was just...I came in here and then discovered that I forgot my documents. Yep! That's what happened."

He narrowed his eyes, not believing her for a second but not about to question her since that would bring the topic back to him and his own lack of documents to copy.

"Aren't we stupid?" he just said and she nodded while thinking that this room was way to small. He was to damn close.

"Stupid," she agreed, "we're stupid."

He tried to think of something clever to say but somehow all he could think was that she smelled good. Shaking his head he took a sudden step backwards, stumbling into the door.

"Gotta go," he mumbled and for the second time that day he ran. Back in the copyroom Kate frowned. "He's just as weird as I am," she then decided, taking a moment to recover before she returned to her desk.

"Where's your coffee, Kate?" Gibbs asked her and she turned to him. "Whoops, forgot," she offered sheepishly.

Her boss looked at her for a second, his earlier suspicions confirmed by her and Tony's odd behavior. He just hoped that it would all work out well. He didn't believe in office romances but he also believed that there was no point in stopping them. Attraction could never be denied he had discovered in his own past.

Several minutes later Tony returned to his desk, his smile somewhat fake. "So, what did Abby say?" Tim wanted to know and Gibbs saw how his protegee blushed. He actually blushed.

"Nothing much," he mumbled as an answer before he started typing, not looking at anyone in the room anymore.

Several hours later Gibbs saw with satisfaction that all his paperwork was done. Not only that but his team had finished their administration too. Which was nothing new for Kate and Tim but for Tony it was a small miracle.

"You all did good today," he told his team before he grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going, boss?" DiNozzo asked him and he shrugged. "Home," was his simple reply.

Tim blinked once, twice before he looked at the other two left in the room. "Does that mean I can go home too?"

"I guess," Kate replied, looking at the elevator with raised eyebrows. Almost believing that her boss was waiting there to see if they would take the bait.

"Ok," Tim said brightly, "see you all tomorrow."

And he was gone too, without screaming coming from the elevator. Apparantly it was safe to go.

"I think Gibbs really went home," she concluded and she saw a familiar grin appear.

"You think, Kate?" Tony replied with a roll of his eyes. "What you're sitting there? Let's go, we can go home!"

They all but ran to the elevator. "So, what are you going to do when you get home?" he asked her once they were in the elevator.

"Take a nice, long bath," she announced, closing her eyes while picturing herself in the tub already.

"Right," Tony just said, trying very hard to keep his mind from producing an image of Kate in a bathtub. It was no use. "I'll just take a shower," he babbled, "maybe watch a movie, make some dinner. Yep, that's what I'll do."

"A shower is good too," Kate found, picturing him in steamy surroundings while water was running down on him.

"Ok," they both said at the same time when the doors openend. "See you tomorrow!"

Tony watched Kate as she left the building before he made his way to his own car. He would analyze these crazy feelings later, for now denial was a happy place to live in...

Tbc...


End file.
